What was meant to be
by siriuslygoingstag
Summary: Follows Lily's life at Hogwarts as the wizarding world becomes a darker place due to the rising power of Voldemort. During this Lily deals with friendships, exams, and becomes torn between two very different boys. Starts from the middle of her fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Best friends right?"

"Of course Sev!"

"Forever?"

"and ever and ever!"

It was the middle of January; snow had fallen on the grounds of Hogwarts as Lily and Severus joked and laughed as they made their way to Herbology. Lily hadn't been paying much attention to the weather and now to think of it she had been very stupid. Alice had warned her earlier as they were heading out of the Gryffindor common room that ballet pumps were "not acceptable in this weather" but she had just shrugged off the warning thinking it was just typical Alice babbling on about nothing. Oh how she wished she had listened to her.

Just as Lily and Severus were walking into the greenhouse she slipped on a patch of ice and fell right on her bum.

"Bloody shoes..." she muttered as she quickly looked around, sighing in relief when realising that nobody had witnessed her embarrassing accident. Or that's what she thought.

"Alright, Evans?"

Lily whipped her head around to see James potter and the rest of his gang; "The Marauders" (as they so cleverly called themselves) looking down at her with a smirk on his face as he offered her his hand.

"Go away Potter, I'm fine." Lily said coldly as she pushed his hand away roughly.

"You don't look fine to me" he continued.

"Neither do you, oh wait, that's your normal face - my mistake" she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Severus who had been silently standing next to Lily sniggered at the look on James' face. Seeing this, James rounded on him.

"You think that's funny, do you Snivellus?" he said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yes Potter. It might not have occurred to your extremely small brain that it is called having a sense of humou-"

"Well, well, -Sirius interrupted- isn't that rich coming from you seeing as the only joke you'll ever be able to make is 'Why did the wizard not wash his hair'" James , Peter, and some students who overheard this while making their way towards the classroom laughed at Severus.

Lily didn't like how everyone was ganging up on her friend.

"Leave him alone you arrogant bully" she said as she got up from the ground dusting away the remaining ice from her skirt.

"As you wish darling Lily" James said grinning as he started to walk away. Then, as if he had suddenly forgotten something he spun around taking his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Lily.

"Exaresco" he muttered.

Lily felt a rush of heat spread throughout her body and realized that he had cast a drying charm on her. Her skirt was no longer wet from the ice and snow.

"You're welcome!" he said loudly so that everyone could hear.

Lily ignored him and grabbed Severus's arm dragging him with her to their seats.

"Bloody Potter that arrogant little-"

"Hey look its Severus's mudblood!" a voice came from behind them.

The whole class fell silent as Lily and Severus turned around to see Mulciber and Avery with an evil grin painted on their faces.

"Mulciber, Avery" Severus said in a clipped tone hastily directing Lily back to her seat before the situation got any worse.

"What's the problem mudblood? Too scared to talk to your superiors?" Avery sneered.

"Your not superior to anyone Avery" Lily replied calmly. "In fact if anything, I'd say your below me."

"Stupid Mudblood I'll show you where your place is!" Avery spat as he directed his wand to her face.

"Rictus-"

"FURNUNCULUS"

While everyone had been staring at the scene open mouthed, James had pushed his way through the students to jump in front of Lily.

"Filthy blood traitor" Avery panted drawing out his own wand.

"Sectum-"

"NO!" Lily shouted. She recognized that spell. Though she had not told Sev she saw him scribbling it down in his potions book when they had been studying in the library last week. Assuming it was just something harmless he made when he was bored she had tried it on a spider only to see its body being ripped apart slowly but surely. If the damage was that severe on a spider, she couldn't even bare to think of how it would turn out on a person. "Protego!" she shouted, stepping in front of James as a silvery blue light erupted from her wand. Her shield charm was so powerful that the curse deflected on her wand and hit the surroundings causing many pots to smash, shattering pieces of glass in all directions. There were several screams and shouts from people trying to run out of the classroom causing absolute chaos.

"Impedimenta!"

The spell hit Lily on the legs as she fell backwards bashing her head on the glass wall.

"You'll pay for that Mulciber" James shouted as he directed his wand at him.

"LEVICORPUS"

Avery ducked just in time so that the spell missed him.

"Is that the best you can do Potter?" he sneered.

"Shut up you evil bastard!" Lily shouted as the jinx wore off and she scrambled up onto her feet again.

"Expelliarmus." Her tone was final as the spell hit the Slytherins' square in the chest as their wands to flew into the air and landed right in James' outstretched hands.

"Nice one Evans" he grinned at her.

She couldn't help smiling at the neatness of their team work. "I could say the same to you Potter"

"Why thank you Miss" he said as he gave a dramatic bow towards her. Lily didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so radiant and happy as he smiled towards her, a genuine smile she'd never seen on his face or the way he chewed on his bottom lip that made him look like a 5 year-old boy. But for whatever reason it was in the height of the moment she wanted to hug James Potter. Lily wanted to hug the arrogant bullying toerag that had done nothing but annoy her for the past 5 years. James grinned the adorable smile again and as if reading her mind he took a step closing the little distance between them as his arms started to lift from his side-

"WHAT. IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE" a shrill voice screamed making all the students who were left in the room to cover their ears.

"Professor Sprout, I can explain-" Lily started

"Miss Evans? How very disappointing, now you four -she pointed at the two Gryffindors and two Slytherins- headmasters office. NOW."

"It wasn't Lily's fault! Mulciber called her a-" James interjected angrily

"I do not care whose fault it is or is not. This is fifth year herbology, NOT a duelling session. I will have 100 points taken off from each of your houses, NOW GO!" she screamed.

James was the first to make a move; he roughly shoved past the Slytherins as he stomped his way out of the classroom.

"Another fifty points for that Mr. Potter"

"Like I give a fuck" he muttered.

Professor Sprout either didn't hear him or decided to ignore him. "You three, well off you go!" she said shooing them out of her class.

Lily quickly ran up the stairs trying to get away from the Slytherins before they started taunting her again.

She caught up with James just as he was going into the headmasters office.

"Potter look, back there, I-" she started

"Evans can we do the screaming match later? I'm not in the mood" he said.

It was strange to see him look so angry when he always seemed to be smirking or cracking jokes whatever the situation.

"I was going to say thank you actually" she snapped.

"Oh... well...don't worry about it" he said running a hand through his messy black hair. Was that...could it be that overconfident arrogant James Potter was actually feeling uncomfortable for once?

Her question was left unanswered in her head as at that moment the door swung open revealing Dumbledore sitting at his desk looking up at them through his crescent shaped glasses.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, and ahh Mr. Mulciber, Mr. Avery -he said just as they were about to knock on the door- what a lovely surprise this is" he said.

"Actually Professor, we're not here for the best of reasons" Lily said looking down at the ground ashamedly.

"Miss Evans, I am well aware of the situation you are in. However I do not plan to give any of you punishments".

The four of them exchanged looks of disbelief, their mouths hanging open in awe.

"However, we will stop this offensive name calling –he said nodding at the Slytherins- and we will not turn to our wands to retaliate will we?" he asked raising his eyebrows to all four of them.

"No sir" they all mumbled.

"Very well then, off you go to supper, I heard there will be Banoffee pies for pudding" he added, chuckling at the students expressions.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction so my writing might have its ups and downs! Any constructive criticism or suggestions for future chapters will be much appreciated, and of course please review:) **

**siriuslygoingstag xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys...you might want to Avarda Kedavra me right now but please don't. I was...busy...sleeping. Anyway I shall now take the time to say thank you to my two lovely reviewers (I will obviously love you forever)****. Anyway, i hope you enjoy my shiny new chapter o****h and of course JK Rowling is queen. She owns it all.**

**MUGGLE-BORN FAMILY DISAPPEARANCES CONTINUE**

_Neighbors reported the disappearance of the Clark's (family of four) in Durham after witnessing their house being burned down by an unexplained fire. Strangely no bodies were found in the house after the fire. Aurors have been investigating the case however have not been able to find any evidence that could lead to an explanation for this case._

Durham? That wasn't far from Cokeworth. It could have so easily been her family...Lily shivered visibly. And an unexplained fire? What were the chances? The ministry are obviously trying to make the case seem as uneventful as possible but no...this was definitely serious, especially because she was a muggle born...a mud-

"Oh put that down will you!"

Lily had been so deep in her own thoughts that the voice startled her to the point where she jumped out of her seat, grabbed her wand off the table and pointed it straight to her best friend's face.

"Oh-it's you."

"Not excited to see me Lilykins?" Alice pouted in mock hurt.

Lily sighed tossing her wand back onto the table and turning her attention back to the paper. It was Alice's turn to sigh.

"I said put it down Lily, it's not going to do you any good."

"And talking to you...is?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is. In fact I think this is the perfect time for you to explain the little incident between you and Mr. Potter" she said with a evil grin on her face.

"Nothing happened" Lily mumbled

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Lily, the whole of Hogwarts knows!" Alice practically sang as she hopped onto the sofa next to Lily.

"So you and James Potter eh? Getting heated in a double duel I hear" she said nudging Lily with her shoulder as if that was going to make her talk further about the situation. Lily groaned. Alice wasn't going to back down any time soon.

"Firstly, it did not get heated" she said hotly.

"Well that's not what I heard-"

"AND secondly -she interrupted- this does NOT change anything between me and James" she finished.

"Aw really? I thought it changed everything!" came a male voice from behind the two of them.

Oh Holy mother of God. Did the world just have something against her? How was it that out of all the Gryffindors who could have possibly walked through the portrait hole at that exact moment, it had to be Potter. It had to be Potter with a smirk on his face.

"And that's my cue to leave" Alice said jumping up from the sofa and rushing up to the girls dormitory to escape the awkward situation. Lily was going to murder her.

"Evans, what a lovely surprise" James said as he occupied the now empty spot next to Lily, casually throwing his arm around her.

"Get off me!" she said slapping his arm so he yelped in pain and quickly withdrew his arm from her.

"She's a feisty one Prongs." A new voice said.

"Feisty? She attacked me Padfoot!"James whined at his best mate.

"Poor Jamesie" Sirius said patting his head as if he were a toddler.

Although in Lily's opinion they were both acting like toddlers.

"Don't worry Lils little James might not fancy a bit of slapping but it's a massive turn on for me" Sirius said with a wink.

Laughter filled the room at his apparently hilarious innuendo and it was only then that Lily noticed that there were lots of other Gryffindors in the common room that had been quietly listening to the whole conversation all the while pretending not to.

"I'm leaving." Lily announced cutting through the laughter.

"Aww don't go Lilyflower" Sirius said grabbing onto her arm.

"Yeah, he was only joking Lils" James added in.

She had definitely had enough.

"Well I hope you two have fun with your childish jokes while I actually go and do something worthwhile."

And with that she wrenched her arm out of Sirius' hand and stormed out of the common room. "I told you she's feisty!" Sirius shouted after her as the room was filled with laughter once again. Lily ran. She ran through the empty corridors until the echoing laughter was no longer audible. Just as she turned the last corner heading towards the library, she ran straight into someone.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking" she blurted out as she looked up to a curtain of black hair.

"Severus?" she said as if he was the last person she was expecting to see. At first she was relieved that it was him she ran into and not some student she didn't know. But as the days memories came rushing back to her, her mind was taken over by a feeling of burning anger and betrayal.

"Hey umm Lils...are you alright?" he asked.

'Hey Lils?'– surely he was joking.

"Am I alright? She asked incredulously "Do I look alright?"

"Well no but I just – "

"Just nothing. What was that in Herbology? You just stood there letting them attack me!"

"Lily they were just calling you names, it's Potter who started it really" he said in disgust.

"Is that what you think it was? Just names? And don't you bring Potter into this I've had enough of him for one day" she said, her green eyes glowing a dangerous green. Severus backtracked at once.

"No! Bad names, uh they were unforgivable for sure! um...so...can we just forget about it?" he said hopefully.

"Just like the past fifty times 'I forgot' for you?!"

"Look Lily I'm really sorry if only Pot- I mean Mulciber and Avery were way out if line, now can we just move on from this?" He pleaded desperately.

Lily took a deep breath, she always gave in too easily.

"Well Sev, if you promise this will be the last time."

But Severus wasn't listening to her anymore. As soon as she used her nickname for him, he knew that she had forgiven him.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"So do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He replied with a smile.

**I promise the next chapter will be posted within two weeks! I shall make an unbreakable vow with you. ****Reviews are like pigmy puffs. Please donate one ****to me.**

**Siriuslygoingstag xx**


End file.
